


The Missing Piece

by Eric_Be_Brave



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric_Be_Brave/pseuds/Eric_Be_Brave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric was pissed. His girlfriend was currently flirting with Four right in front of his eyes. His girlfriend was not supposed to flirt with his enemy. She was not supposed to flirt with anybody but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Piece

Eric was pissed. His girlfriend was currently flirting with Four right in front of his eyes. His _girlfriend_ was not supposed to flirt with his enemy. She was not supposed to flirt with anybody but _himself_. They were celebrating Devin’s 3 rd place ranking in a corner of a club in the pit. They were drinking, and she was probably a little tipsy, but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t supposed to flirt with nobody, drunk or not. 

What actually got him mad was how Four was responding to her flirting. Eric obviously expected, no not expected, _knew_ Four would not flirt with _his_ girlfriend; but right then, Four proved him wrong by actually flirting back.

“Right,” she bobbed her head to Four’s story. It was not that interesting; nobody actually cared about what he did in the control room. 

“Should I get another tattoo?” She asked, changing the subject. The question was meant for both of them, but Four started talking about how cool piercings were, how he wanted a few, blah blah _blah_. He talked so much he could’ve been Candor-born.

Eric tuned out the boring conversation and focused on his drink. At some point of the boring conversation, Four had moved close to Devin. _Way_ too close in his opinion. One of his hands was resting on her knee, and the fact that she was wearing a short skirt, a _really_ short skirt, ticked him off. If he didn’t do something, they would both end up fucking right there, in the table where they were sitting. Eric dragged Four away from Devin. Once in the Pit, he cornered Four. 

“The fuck is _wrong_ with you?” He started out calm, but his anger won, in the end.

“What gives you the _fucking_ right to touch _my_ girl?”

Another punch.

“I don’t care if you two were buddies back then, she’s mine now you fucker.”

He threw another punch, but this one didn’t connect with his face. He looked down to the hand holding his fist. He was so busy letting his anger out, he didn’t notice Devin had followed them out the club. He turned toward her, and pushed her against the wall, his hands on both sides of her head. He heard a loud _thud_ , but he didn’t care. 

“Tell me, Princess,” he growled in her ear. “What was that you were doing with Four back there?”

“What do you mean?” Her voice shook.

“That’s what I’m asking you, Princess.” He peppered kisses across her jaw.

“We weren’t-oh- doing anything,” he moved to her neck, sucking and biting her dark skin. “We were just-oh my god- talking.”

“Is that so? Then why was he touching you, my Princess?” He kept kissing all the skin exposed to him, everywhere but her mouth.

“I don’t know-oh for fucks sake,” she closed her eyes. “Can we go to the damn apartment, please?”

***

Eric slammed and locked the door of the apartment. The apartment itself wasn’t big; he used to think it was too much space for him before Devin moved in with him. A kitchen with all the basics, a small living room, and a bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. Not much, but it was enough for both of them; then again, Devin started working in one of the tattoo parlors and he had to supervise the compound with the other leaders. Whenever they were both inside the apartment they fucked. No, they were no normal couple. Usually normal Dauntless couples would go out to the pit and go on a ‘date’, Eric and Devin were a special case, whenever they both had free time they stripped and went directly down to business.

“Are you going to make love to me, Eric?” She pressed herself against him.

“Not today, Princess,” He pushed her against a wall in their shared bedroom. “Not anytime soon.”

Eric attacked her lips. She answered to his kiss right away, the previous sexual desire reappeared. She wrapped her legs around his waist; slowly grinding her hips against his. His tongue somehow found its way into her mouth; it played with her tongue piercing, slowly swirling it around. The black jewelry piece felt cold against his tongue, and he loved it.

“This is what you wanted, Princess?” He bit that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder blades; she unsuccessfully stifled a moan. “Were you trying to get me jealous?” He nibbled on her ear; casually pulling the black dragon ear cuff she was wearing. His hands moved to her waist, supporting her as he walked to their shared bedroom. On their way there, they both lost their shirts in the living room, her skirt was higher than it was supposed to, and they both had a few hickeys on their necks.

He set her in front of their bed. Before he could protest, she pushed him onto the bed; she smirked, she liked being in control of him. He was a control freak himself; she didn’t have it as bad though. She removed her leather skirt and threw it to the side. She mentally applauded; that morning she decided to wear the black lace underwear set she bought days before. He stared hungrily, wanting to rip the lace covering her.

Devin slowly kneeled in front of him. She unclasped his belt, and unbuttoned his dark denim pants. She pulled down the zipper with her teeth, looking at him in the eye. He leaned back on his elbows, groaning; he was turned on by just looking at her. She pulled his pants off; she grinned, he was going crazy, and she wasn’t halfway done. She sat on his lap, straddling him. 

“You like what I’m doing?” She whispered in his ear; she pressed herself against him. “Don’t you love it when I take control?”

She made a trail of kisses from his lips all the way down to his boxers. He closed his eyes, wanting to take over, but not having enough will to do it. She pulled his underwear down, slowly, smirking when he took it off himself. He was about to grab her waist, but she pushed his chest, hard enough so he would fall on the bed again. She kneeled in front of him again; her nails grazing his shaft. She swirled her tongue on the tip of his length, the cold piercing in her tongue making him moan. She wrapped her mouth around him and started bobbing her head up and down. He was definitely going to thank her for piercing her tongue; the blow job itself was amazing, but the piercing made it _way_ better.

He took control again; he pushed her down on the bed. She knew how much he liked controlling everything; she didn’t argue with him, it was no use.

He continued his merciless attack on her body. He bit, and kissed all her skin available to him, leaving love bites around her body. His hands crept to her back and unclasped her bra. He slowly worked on her breasts, making her arch her back and moan his name. Her hands were gripping the sheets, her knuckles white.

She whimpered as he slid her underwear down her legs.                                                                                               

“What do you want, my Princess?” He said huskily into her ear.

“I _need_ you,” She breathed. “ _Please_.”

He smirked. He loved making her plead, it made him feel good, made him feel like he could do anything in the world. He wasted no time getting rid of the only article of clothing separating them. He swiftly thrust in to her, slow but deep.

“Where did you learn to do this,” she grunted.

He roughly kissed her, biting her lower lip. Her nails scratched his back, leaving small red marks. Her moans got louder; he took that as a sign to go faster. He moaned in her ear; he kept telling her how beautiful she was. He repeated over and over that she was his, and only _his_. She came before him, screaming his name for the compound to hear. He came second afterwards, her name slipping out his mouth like a prayer.

He slid out of her. Her eyes were closed; her mouth formed a small ‘o’. 

“You okay?” he asked, clearly worried that he hurt her.

Her eyes snapped open. “Nah, I’m fine.” She pecked his lips. They cuddled under the covers; her head on his chest, with one of his arms slung over her thin waist.

“I love you.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too.” She mumbled, before her breathing became even.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooooooooooah. I wrote this a loooong time ago, so here you go kiddos :)


End file.
